011
by LazerBeemz
Summary: Zidane, Terra, and Prishe take a rest at a moogle village, unaware of just how interesting their night is going to get.     Zidane x Terra x  Futanari  Prishe; Please read the author's note!


**Author's Note:** Thank you "Dragonian Deity" for being my collaborator on this story. :)

_**DUE TO THIS WEBSITE'S RULES, I HAVE RELOCATED THE FULL VERSION OF THIS STORY. PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW LINK.**_

**Warning:** In case you didn't read the summary, this story contains futanari. For those of you who don't know what that means, Prishe has a penis. And she's going to use it on Zidane and Terra (though Zidane and Terra will be more of a main pairing). If that isn't your cup of tea, kindly leave now. Anyone under 18 should also not be reading this. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>011<strong>

Floating in an ocean of azure blue and ivory white clouds, a single castle main castle levitates in the epicenter of the area in front of the three travelers, while a smaller castle hovered adjacent to it. Traveling on a beam of concentrated magic that connected their previous world with this one, the three walked on, desensitized to travel by such strange and ethereal means. Exhaustion and hunger showed on the three warriors bodies; they were in need of some desperate rest.

Prishe, a tawny, violet-haired Elvaan, walked at the forefront of the group. She removed what little was left of her previous costume, the damaged clothing a testament of her recent fight with the Chaos Warrior Garland. Of course, the damage she'd done to him had been far worse. Her stomach groaned suddenly, begging for something to eat. "Yeah, yeah, I know," she mumbled, rubbing her angry tummy. Turning out the many pockets of what remained of the short skirt, Prishe finally found what she was looking for. Discarding the shredded garment over the edge into the emptiness of the void underneath her feet, she examined the piece of fruit thoroughly. Mildly squashed, but it still looked fine enough. Without further thought, she opened her mouth and took a big bite of it. She turned around and held her hand out-stretched. Mumbling through a mouthful, Prishe offered the rest to her two comrades: Terra and Zidane.

Upon seeing that they were "occupied" with other things, though, she rolled her eyes and devoured the rest herself. After finishing the fruit, she rushed ahead then to the grassy part of the landing that the castle was nestled on, relieved to have her feet on the soft grass. She smoothed her black thigh-length leggings down, adjusted her top, and then made to remove her boots to feel the grass with her bare feet. "Heyyyy Zidaaaaaaaaane…." Prishe sang, her melodic voice sailing through the air. She bent low to unclasp the boots, letting a hint of her cleavage peek out. Her jealousy was getting the better of her judgment; she didn't quite care for all the attention the blonde boy was giving the other girl.

When sexiness didn't work, she hoped playful charm might break the spell those two were apparently under. "Hey, hurry up, you slowpokes!" Prishe called, waving her arms emphatically. "At the rate you're going, we won't get our crystals until next Watersday!" Her elfin ears flicked in annoyance, brushing against her long, shoulder-length lavender hair.

The two didn't seem to hear her, Zidane's hand over the other blonde's shoulder and his _tail _twirling softly back and forth, occasionally brushing against her butt. Prishe snorted at the sight, watching as the appendage in question wrapped around the shy girl's thigh next. It wasn't that surprising, really. With Terra being lovesick and Zidane being a huge flirt, it was amazing they hadn't screwed each other's brains out yet.

The two were so enamored with each other's presence that they nearly walked straight into Prishe as she stood at the entrance of the castle. "Honestly," she sighed. "Can't you two stop playing around for five minutes? We're here now and I'm not sure if we'll be welcomed inside or not. Our crystals may have told all three of us to go here, but they never said what for or if there'd be danger. Don't you two think that's a little strange, all three of us being directed here at the same time?" Her warrior's instinct took over for a second and she hoped that her companions would follow suit.

Terra, being the voice of reason, found herself agreeing with Prishe. She hesitantly released herself from Zidane's grasp, a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that before. "It is a little strange," she murmured. "Cosmos did say that our crystals led to our own individual destinies, and yet here we all are…" Her eyes flit around for a bit, looking for any sign of danger. "I think we should be on our guard from this point on. We don't know where the enemy could attack from next."

Zidane just smiled and waved off their worries nonchalantly. Prishe huffed a little at his laid back attitude, though the boy tended to be more attuned to his surroundings than he would let on. His azure blue pants and vest might make one think that he was a simple-minded bumpkin, but one look into his eyes revealed the depths of his wit and intelligence. Those warm, blue eyes, complimented by the sky around them, settled on the Elvaan, making her twitch a little with desire. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Prishe," Zidane teased, dodging a feeble punch from the girl. "Besides, you look like you're dolled up for some fun yourself."

"I can't help it that that armored asshole cut up my only other pair of clothes," she groused, folding her arms over her chest. A red mask of embarrassment filled Terra's face, her imagination going wild with thoughts of what could have happened if they hadn't gotten to her when they did.

"He might've been trying to sneak a peek," Zidane laughed.

"That pervy old bastard…" Prishe swore, clenching her fist. Even with all of those armored layers, it wasn't hard to notice how excited Garland had seemed at the sight of her bare ski. She vowed that before this war was over she was going to strip him bare and give him a swift kick in the sack.

Terra calmly inched away from the electricity emanating from the other girl, Zidane taking it upon himself to play peacemaker. "Hey, calm down." His tail pat Prishe's waist, giving her back a small rub. "It won't do any good marring that pretty face with anger lines, right?" Prishe sighed and let her fury dissipate. He was right; there was no point getting mad about it now. She'd deal with Garland when the time came; she was far too tired to carry out more than idle threats at the moment anyway. Her shoulders slumped from the released tension as she let Zidane's tail continue its ministrations. Zidane smirked a little, squeezing her rear playfully. Prishe gasped and swat the appendage away, giving him a saucy grin in return. Her previous worries seemed to have completely vanished.

Terra, for her part, didn't seem the least bit threatened by the interaction. She merely waited patiently for the two to finish before speaking up. "Well then…shall we go inside?" The purplette nodded, turning towards the entrance of the castle. "No way of finding out if this is a trap unless we go forward right?" Pushing against the heavy doors until they creaked open, Prishe barged inside of the fortress, heading on ahead to look for trouble. Zidane shrugged at Terra and the two followed afterwards, the Esper-girl floating while the genome ran. She kept a decent pace so that he could keep up, figuring that it wouldn't do any good for them all to get split up. Up ahead, they noticed Prishe, stock still as if frozen in place. "Prishe?" Terra called, landing next to her, "Are you al…right?" The three warriors stared in blank surprise, not expecting what was in front of them.

Before them was a large ballroom, a glimmering chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floor shone radiantly, as if polished and cleaned daily. Several suits of armor lined the walls, each looking to be from different time periods. And in front of them was a large, marble staircase, a pair of moogles wearing servant uniforms perched on them as if awaiting their arrival. "Greetings, kupo! We of the Moogle Community are here to serve the Warriors of Cosmos for as long as you need, kupo!" "M-moogles…" Terra cooed, an adoring look spreading over her features. "And they're wearing little clothes too. 3" "Down girl," Prishe teased, knowing full well how Terra got around moogles.

Zidane ambled forwards, kneeling in front of the little creatures; he had quite a bit of experience dealing with moogles. "So, you guys were sent by Cosmos, huh? I didn't think she'd be the type to throw a banquet for her warriors." "Cosmos is a very kind Goddess, kupo," the left moogle responded, its pompom shaking as it talked. "She wanted to make sure her warriors were well prepared for battle, kupo." "That's great," Prishe said with a grin, she and Terra walking over. "For a second, I thought we weren't going to find anything else to eat here. But, uh…where are the other warriors?"

The right moogle hopped at that, a nervous bead of sweat trickling down the backs of its head. "Th-they…uh…they've gone ahead and left already, k-kupo!" Zidane blinked at that, a little skeptical. "All of them?" "Well, I err…that is to say…cough cough! Kupo, my allergies!" The moogle made a show of falling over, flailing its limbs pitifully. "Oh, you poor thing!" Terra cried, picking it up and cradling it in her arms. She hugged it gently against her chest, petting its head tenderly. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" "A-actually, I feel a lot better already…k-kupo."

"Ahem," the other moogle piped up, taking over the conversation for its partner. "As he was saying, the other warriors left already, but there were only a few of them: a little kid wearing a fishbowl helmet, a girl with giant breasts, and a guy who liked talking to walls." "Hmmm, that sounds like the Onion Knight, Tifa, and Squall," Prishe murmured thoughtfully. "Yeah…but we better make sure." Zidane turned to the moogle, a look of grim seriousness on his features. "Exactly how big were her breasts?" The Elvaan girl's fist came down on the top of his head none too gently.

* * *

><p>The warriors' curiosity sated, they decided to follow the moogles to the dining room. No point letting good food go to waste Prishe had said, and the other two were inclined to agree. The two moogles led them down a side hallway in the ballroom…well, one of them did. The other was still firmly nestled against Terra's bosom, neither of them upset with the arrangement. After several moments, they came to a set of wooden doors, much smaller than the ones that led into the castle. The moogle pushed them open, the doors apparently much lighter than they appeared. The five of them stepped through the doorway, finally having reached their destination.<p>

Inside, lined up orderly into two groups of five, were ten moogles. Each was adorned in a servant outfit similar to the moogles leading them, floating in front of a grand table. "Welcome, Warriors of Cosmos! We hope you enjoy our humble feast!" they called out at once, adding a synchronized "kupo!" as an afterthought. They separated and the full table came into view, the three warriors' eyes going wide. A fantastic spread was prepared and waiting for the three when they entered the room. Fruits, meats, goblets of wine, deserts: everything they might want was provided for them.

"Wow…these little guys sure can throw a party," Zidane murmured, taking in the sights appreciatively. Terra set the moogle in her arms down, smiling at the little creatures. "You did all of this for us?" she asked, growing fonder of them as the minutes went on. "That was extremely sweet of you, wasn't it Prishe? …Prishe?" The half-Esper turned, looking to see where there comrade had run off to. Zidane tapped her shoulder and pointed with an amused grin towards the table. Prishe was already seated, biting off of a large piece of what appeared to be behemoth steak. "Seeeew gewwwwwwd," she moaned happily, swallowing before taking another huge bite.

Terra giggled as Zidane rolled his eyes and walked her over to her seat. Like a gentleman, he pulled it out for her and helped her scoot forward when she was seated. Terra gave him a smile, which he returned. The Elvaan girl paused momentarily from her eating, watching the two interact with a small twinge of jealousy. 'Geez…' she thought. 'How about a look in my direction for once? What's wrong with me? It's not like I'm weird or anyth-OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE SARDINE SUSHI!' The girl resumed her eating at twice the speed; Zidane and Terra quickly grabbed their own portions of food, lest it all be lost to the ravenous girl.

Time seemed to fly by as they dined, food and drink replaced just as quickly as it was consumed in an attempt to fill the visitors' bellies. Eventually, another moogle came in, three cups of amber red liquid perched atop its tray. "Wine for the tired warriors? It will help you sleep peacefully, kupo." Prishe, unsurprisingly, indulged in the drink. Zidane and Terra, on the other hand, declined. "I don't really have trouble sleeping," the thief proclaimed. "Underage," was Terra's excuse. "B-but…it's a rare port. Specially chosen by Cosmos…kupo." "Cosmos drinks?" Zidane murmured, imagining the robed Goddess and Chaos getting sloshed at a bar. "Huh…well, I guess if the gods recommend it." He accepted a cup, he and Prishe clinking glasses before drinking. Terra, however, refused again. "I'm sorry. I just don't drink." She smiled gently at the moogle's grateful for their offer. None of them noticed the panicked look that the creatures shared with each other at her refusal.

* * *

><p>"I'm full," Prishe sighed, a satisfied grin breaking out on her face. Terra giggled and Zidane gave a small smirk. At least she managed to be cute when she ate everything, unlike a certain other person he knew. He shivered, suppressing thoughts of fork wielding mages and getting up from the table with a small stretch. Even though both he and Terra had started their meals later, they had finished ahead of Prishe by half an hour. They'd decided to wait for her to finish; it was the polite thing to do after all. "You're so lithe, but you eat so much." Terra giggled, impressed with the elder girl. "Where do you put it all, Prishe?" "You'll burst out of your bra if you eat so much," Zidane teased, the blonde girl going red at the thought. "Z-zidane!" she scolded.<p>

Instead of being upset, Prishe sat up and leaned over the table, showing the slightest amount of cleavage. "Want to get a sneak peek?" she cooed, tugging on her top. "Pr-prishe!" Terra gasped. "Stop it, you two! We're in public!" Zidane leered and leaned forward, trying to get a better look. It was at that moment, the moogles returned, the two teens blushing and sitting back in their seats. "Kupo, we're going to turn in for tonight," one exclaimed. "Feel free to use the pool. Just take this hallway, here," the moogle said, pointing to a nearby hall, "and you'll end up outside. The room before has towels. Goodnight, kupoooo." And with that, the moogles took their leave. "A pool, huh?" Zidane murmured, looking Prishe over. "Sounds fun," she purred, down the same for him. They both giggled and headed down the hall, Terra following after a bit concerned. "This is why I don't drink…"

* * *

><p>By the time she'd caught up with them, Zidane and Prishe were already sitting near the pool, wading their toes in the water. They seemed to be less energetic than before, something that the blonde girl felt relieved about; at least they wouldn't end up making some drunken mistake. Hearing her approach, Zidane looked back at her, smiling warmly. "Hey, Terra, wanna join us for a swim? It'll help us relax before bed." Terra smiled and nodded, beginning to remove her clothes…before realizing they had no swim-wear. "Ummm…Zidane…" But, he was already standing up and removing his clothing, his vest falling to the ground.<p>

Despite his small build, his chest was surprisingly well toned. His skin was also a light brown tan, no doubt a result of all the treasure hunting he'd mentioned. Prishe grinned sliding out of her top. "I can beat that," she sniggered. She stuck out her bare chest proudly, wiggling her ebony, B-cup breasts in his direction. "Not bad, huh?" Zidane's tail waggled happily, the boy in question taking in an eyeful of the girl in front of him. "Not bad at all," he agreed. Prishe grinned and leaned in a little. "You can touch 'em if you want," she purred, giving him a playful wink. Terra rolled her eyes at the two and their flirting, pulling off her own shirt as well. Her own B-cup jiggled slightly, the blonde girl lying on her back in the grass. She would relax a little before getting into the pool; it'd prevent the risk of a stomach cramp and also give her two companions time to calm down.

At this point, Zidane and Prishe were both down to their underwear, their eyes locked in mock competition. "Take it off." "You first." They gripped their garments, ready to reveal all to each other. But before either went through with it, they both looked over to Terra who had already stripped down and wrapped her waist in a towel. She waved playfully at the two as she dipped herself into the pool, not planning on giving up her modesty. Both flirters sighed in defeat, their game no longer fun if they didn't have a willing audience. Respecting her wishes, they both stripped out of each other's sight and wrapped their torsos with a towel.

Of course, just because the flirting was gone didn't mean that they didn't have fun. Prishe declared a water war on Zidane, the two splashing at each other like children. Terra had ended up getting the wettest of all, Prishe teasing her as being a casualty of war. Of course, the tables quickly turned once Terra engaged them, waging war on both of them with her water spells. They both surrendered not too long after, declaring the Esper-girl to be the High Tide Queen. The two withdrew themselves from the pool, yawning a bit tiredly. They bid Terra a good night, the blonde girl smiling and doing the same before tilting her head back and sinking the back half of her body into the cool embrace of the lake. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift away, able to meditate now that she was alone. Soon, sleep claimed her as she floated alone, memories of her world drifting through her mind.

Unlike Prishe, who recalled a bit about protecting her hometown of Tavnazia from some creatures called Beastmen, or Zidane, who had some memories of some places called Burmecia and Cleyra, her own memories of her home-world weren't a few select scenes, but blurs and flashes of chaos. She recalled feelings of isolation, rays of heat tearing through flesh and bone, children crying, an old man whose very presence oozed evil, and a horrible laugh that chilled her to her soul.

Terra gasped and jerked awake, looking around fearfully. When she was satisfied that she wasn't in danger, she sighed and pulled herself from the pool. She felt a little embarrassed about thinking so, but she'd probably be able to sleep better if she was next to her comrades; at least then she'd feel safe enough to let down her guard. The blonde beauty looked around, trying to find where Zidane and Prishe had run off to. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar yellow appendage sticking out near a tree. "Ah, there you are," Terra smiled to herself, walking over to his location while trying to keep quiet so as not to rouse him from his sleep. As she got closer, she heard a small noise. "Zidane?" Was he still awake? She crept a bit closer, this time hearing the noise clearly. It was the sound of someone moaning. Terra decided to cautiously draw closer to the sounds, and, when she was within sight, she gasped a little at what she saw.

Zidane's underwear was around his ankles, leaving his waist completely naked. But Terra, drawing her eyes upward, found that she couldn't see much of Zidane's waist, since Prishe was sprawled all over it. What she did see was Zidane's erect penis being cushioned between Prishe's breasts as she slid them up and down over his shaft. Terra was mesmerized, frozen on the spot. She wanted to look away, her voice of reason telling her that this was all just the effect of late night drinking. But something primal inside of her cried out for the same attention. She could feel herself getting excited by the scene in front of her, her breaths coming quicker.

Prishe, noticing Terra due to her position, stared at the Esper-girl for a few moments. However, instead of saying anything, she continued Zidane's tit-job, her eyes still locked on the other blonde. After another minute or so, Prishe opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, lapping at the tip of Zidane's penis as it topped out over her breasts. Terra continued watching the scene in front of her, unable to do anything else. This was the first time she'd even seen anyone having sex…well, foreplay anyway; she had no idea that the act was so alluring. On instinct, her left hand slipped its way in between her legs, rubbing the outer lips of her pussy; her right lifted the towel hiding her form slightly up, giving the purple-haired girl a good look at her. The Elvaan girl gave Terra a playful wink before returning her full attention to the boy in front of her, her breasts rubbing frenziedly on Zidane's cock. His breathing became very labored, his hips thrusting up into the eager girl's cleavage. Not too long afterwards he gave one final thrust, a creamy white arc of his cum erupting from his dick and coating the front of the Elvaan's face and her upper neck.

Leaning back, Zidane let out a hearty sigh and tried to catch his breath as Prishe continued milking his deflating dick. He opened his eyes a moment later, finally noticing Terra, her fingers still playing with her blossom. "Hey, beautiful," he panted, "Did you enjoy the show? If you give me a second, I can guarantee you a one-on-one experience, instead of just watching from the sidelines. Or better yet…." He looked down at Prishe, the girl lapping up the remainder of his cream from his cock. Meeting his gaze, she looked at him inquisitively, before grinning and realizing what he had in mind. They smiled to each other and then turned back to Terra with a proposition: "You don't mind a threesome, do you?"

The half-Esper blushed at the thought of doing _THAT_with another girl…though she was somewhat curious as well. "I…I don't mind. I kind of wanted to…" she murmured, looking Prishe over contemplatively. Prishe got up from in between Zidane's legs and made her way over to the stammering, young woman. She gave a seductive smile, leaning in close to the shy girl. "Wanted to what, Terra?" Prishe slid behind Terra's still body and pressed her form against the woman's back, placing her hands on her shoulders and leaning her face next to Terra's ear. "Be with another woman?"

If Terra could have turned any redder, she would've turned purple. She buried her face in her hands and shook, unable to answer the question. Gently, the Elvaan took ahold of Terra's hands and lowered them, before gripping Terra's chin, turning the girl's head to meet her own. Slowly, Prishe brought her lips to Terra's and they kissed, planting mild pecks on each other's lips. Being the bolder of the two, the older girl pressed her chest against Terra's, her tongue poking into the other girl's mouth. The Esper-girl didn't resist, pressing her own tongue forward to meet Prishe's, her hands sliding over the girl's ebony skin. Zidane, finally finding the strength back in his leg, made his way over to the two women.

Entranced and moaning from the other woman's attentions, Terra failed to notice the boy's approach until he attached his lips against her unprotected neck. Shocked and surprised by the sudden intruder, Terra stumbled back a foot and tried to catch her breath. The other two giggled at her response, before advancing on her from both sides. Terra covered her chest shyly, feeling a bit self-conscious about her nude state now that she was the center of attention. "Hey, hey, stop hiding the goods," Prishe cackled, pulling the smaller girl's hands away, eliciting a squeak from Terra. "It's not like we don't see you naked every time you Trance out on us, anyway." Zidane took the opportunity to grab an edge of the towel, pulling it to the ground and leaving Terra completely naked in front of her companions.

_**[This scene has been asked to be censored in regulations with this website's rules. To view the full scene, please check the link in my profile page. Leave a review there or here.]**_

With their shared orgasms subsiding, the three fell to the ground together, a sex-weariness taking over all three of them. Zidane laid in the grass, leaning on his side so as not to smother his tail, the appendage wriggling gently behind him. Terra cuddled up to his front, her lips meeting his in a gentle, loving kiss. Prishe took the back, pressing her oozing length playfully against him and nipping one of his earlobes. He sighed contentedly and surrendered to them both, resting his head in between the older girl's bosoms and curling his tail around Terra. It was things like this that made this war worth fighting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far above them and out of sight, a lone figure peered down at them angrily. His clothes suggested he was a jester of some sort, but the grim truth was far from that. A half-empty bottle of liquid dangled in one of his pale hands, the contents the same color as the wine the moogles had served earlier. "Those sons of submariners!" he cursed, stamping his foot with a scowl. "I practically hand them those three on a plate, give them some brain-washing elixir, and they STILL manage to mess things up!" His demeanor shifted, his rage giving way to a sudden impassiveness. "Eh, no matter. There are still more warriors to catch. They'll get it right next time, or else they'll get a <strong>SMACK!<strong>…on the pompom!" He cackled wickedly, throwing back his head and letting out a cruel laugh. Next time those Warriors of Cosmos would be his loyal slaves…but for now, he'd settle for posting risqué stories about them on fanfiction websites. And, with a wave of his hands, the man vanished into the night to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Whew! That was a hassle to fix up, but I hope the final product was worth it. :)

I tried to include the quirks of each character to make it seem like it was actually them in the story. I've been wanting to see this pairing for a long time and I hope I did it justice.

Also, as explained in Duodecim, the warriors lack many of their memories when they enter the war. It's never explicitly said which war Zidane and Terra come in at, but I took some liberties and made this their first. Hence why Zidane doesn't remember Garnet; if he had, he wouldn't have been all over Prishe and Terra like he was. Poor Zidane; he remembers Quina bugging the hell out of him, but not his girlfriend. XD

I hope you all enjoyed reading this. See you next time!

P.S.: Dash Handsom(e): Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the story. Unfortunately, I don't think I can take your request. I'm not really good at writing yaoi (even if one person is transformed into a female) and I kinda wanted Zidane and Terra (and Prishe) to stay together until the end of this cycle. Sorry, man. :(


End file.
